walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Black rhino ranger/Fan Art
Your "art" Okay, you criticized my art, so I'm going to criticize your "art" now, k? First of all, cut down on the googly eyes. It's getting old, and you're drawing DINOSAURS like cartoons, that's just not right. Second, see that the drawings you pronounce as "not very good" are actually ones of your better work. If you can't see that, then you're on the wrong path to being a good drawer. And third, take a art class or something, and actually LISTEN. I'm serious. :l Snowleo 02:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, Cartoons is my game. I only do Cartoony characters, the first one who came up with the eyes is my sister. Black rhino ranger 09:05, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Even so, I've seen better cartoons.Snowleo 01:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Ditto that. Also, here is some advice from me: when making roaring animals, don't make it look like they're laughing. Lemurwolf132 8:04 P.M. EST, January 5, 2009 (UTC) can ijust say that when using paint it would help to stop making the animals one colour googlely eye cartoons you can make good drawings in paint, look at mine for an example Legojedij's art<---look here Legojedij 01:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) The eyes are part of my work of animating once I grow up. I am still not use to realistic drawings. My family and friends love my cartoons. Black rhino ranger 07:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) That's because they're your family and friends. You picked your friends because they like you, and your family doesn't want to admit your drawings are bad. it sounds like you were raised in a sheltered enviroment.Snowleo 15:00, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Still like googley eyes. Black rhino ranger 14:51, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Fine.Snowleo 15:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Don't support feathers? Why not? There are actual fossils of dinosaurs that plainly show feathers, like Velociraptor with feathery arms. Also, let's not forget that all birds have feathers. Birds are dinosaurs, because they are desended from dinosaurs. So, it's plain to see that dinosaurs have feathers, even if you don't like fossils.Snowleo 15:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Okay the microraptor is the only dinosaur I support with feathers. I like it when Rapotrs are featherless and scaled, JP velociraptors are scaled, Dinobot from Beast Wars has a scaled raptor form and Walking with DInosaurs had featherless raptors (Most of them). Black rhino ranger 18:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What about birds? What about feathered bird fossils such as Archeopteryx? JP's raptors were inaccurate, WWD's raptors were also inaccurate, as it costs money to depict feathery raptors. Just because you like those shows doesn't make them true.Snowleo 18:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I also support birds too. Black rhino ranger 07:33, 9 January 2009 (UTC) I believe most dinosaurs had feathers or primitive feathers, even early dinosaurs like Eoraptor or Herrerasaurus. Though I don't think sauropods had feathers.--Red Raptor 07:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sauropods are already big, so they wouldn't need to be teh feathery...Snowleo 20:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Only least popular culture think t-rex and utahraptor were feathered. Birds aren't descendents of dinosaurs, just close relatives. Says the Microraptor in the mistake list thingy. Black rhino ranger 12:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) T.rex as a child may have been feathered, Utahraptor may have been feathered as well, since it is related to birds. Birds ARE dinosaurs, not close relatives. The new system scientists use for figuring out the evolution of animals have revealed that birds are in fact dinosaurs.Snowleo 01:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) True, dinosaurs and birds belong in the same infraclass-Archosaurs.--Red Raptor 08:35, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Still don't like feathered velociraptors. Black rhino ranger 13:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Meh. My brother once had the same opinion as you. The Velociraptors have been found with imprints of feathers on its arms. The proof is here. Opinions of people are changing. Some like feathery raptors better than bald raptors now.Snowleo 14:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Like me.--Red Raptor 17:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) And obviously me too, lol.Snowleo 20:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Can we all just zip it and end this conversation. Black rhino ranger 21:08, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, but I have one more thing to say, since I finally found very strong proof that many dinosaurs indeed had feathers. You see first dinosaurs, such as Eoraptor and Hetterodontosaurus we're small, agile and with totally new shape of body and pelvic bone. But this design lost more heath on active movement, even though they we're warm blooded, they're metabolism burned fat and lost heath incredible fast. So they needed a way to keep it. That's why small scale structures started appearing at the body, on the parts where they lost most of the heath. These structures evolved into proto feathers. Later dinosaurs, such as Plateosaurus we're big and had slower metabolism that didn't loose so much heat, so they didn't need those proto feathers, thats why sauropods such as Diplodocus and Apatosaurus didn't have these structures. But smaller and more agile carnivores continue to use it for more things, such as sexual display, camouflage or even flight, however, somewhere in they're evolution, as they grown larger they didn't need feathers, and mostly reduced them to some areas of the body, for sexual display, such as head, arms or tail. But even though bigger therapods reduced they're feathers, they're chicks still had them, since they had higher metabolism. Thats why smaller dinosaurs such as Dromeasaurus had feathers, while Tyrannosaurus probably had it on small areas of the body. And maybe even Dilophosaurus had proto feathers for as I noted displays to the female specimens. Well thats the theory, and you be the judge. --Red Raptor 11:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) i like feathery raptors